hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hidekaz Himaruya
Hidekaz Himaruya (日丸屋 秀和 Himaruya Hīdekazu) (urodzony 8 maja 1985 w Koriyamie, Fukushima) – autor serii Hetalia: Axis Powers '(oryginalnie zatytułowanej Axis Powers Hetalia w trakcie trwania webcomica). Himaruya zaczął oryginalny ''Hetalia webcomic, gdy uczęszczał do Parsons School Of Design ''w Nowym Yorku i kontynuował serię aż do czasów obecnych. Był studentem art designu dopóki nie porzucił tego w 2008 przez umowę publikacyjną z Gentosha Comics. Robi posty o codziennym życiu na swoim blogu ''Bamboo Thicket, razem z projektami postaci i innymi szkicami. Oprócz Hetalii, jego strona internetowa Kitayume ''(aktywna od 19 czerwca 2003) zawierała też inne mangowe projekty. Aktualnie jest ona niedostępna od 31 marca 2019. Himaruya żył w Nowym Yorku od późnego 2006 do pewnego momentu we wczesnym roku 2008, gdy wrócił do Japonii ze względu na zbliżającą się publikację mangi ''Hetalia i jego kontraktu z Comic Birz. Prace '''Opublikowana manga * Inaka no Nono (2003, oneshot) * Hetalia: Axis Powers (2008-2013, publikowana w Comic Birz (2011 - 2013)) * Chibisan Date (2009 - 2013, publikowana w Comic Birz (2009 - 2010) i Comic Spica (2011 - 2013)) * Taishō-Era Romance - Quit It, Demon!! (2013 - 2014, publikowana w Jump SQ) * Hetalia: World☆Stars (2014 - teraz, publikowana w Shonen Jump+) Webcomics * Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club (2003 - 2004, 2007 - 2009) * Live A Live (2004) * Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club Pure (2004 - 2006) * Barjona Bombers (2004 - 2011) * MoeKan (2005 - 2006) * Shimojirō (2005 - 2006, fanowski komiks anime Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō) * Bubutan (2005 - 2008) * Hetalia: Axis Powers (2006 - teraz) Gry online * Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club (demo, około 2003/04) * Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club Pure (demo, około 2004) * Barjona Bombers (2004) * Notosama 1 (około 2004/05) * Notosama 2 (około 2004/05) * Notosama 3 (2005) * Notosama 4 (2006) * The Deserted House (2006) * Gakuen Hetalia (demo, 2007) * Notosama 5 (2007) * Barjona Bombers (demo, 2007) * April Fools Aftermath (demo, 2009) * Notosama 6 (nieukończona, 2009) * Osōji Prussia (nieukończona, 2010) * Scary Story that Happened at a Countryside High School (tylko rysunki, 2013) Light Novels * Scary Story That Happened at School (tylko rysunki, 2014 - teraz) Krótkie Historie * Okinawa Heart (2006) Ciekawostki * We wczesnych latach istnienia jego strony internetowej Kitayume (2003-2007), używał imienia Kazuyoshi Himaruya (日丸屋 和良 Himaruya Kazuyoshi), co można najłatwiej zauważyć w napisach końcowych do dema Gakuen Hetalii. * Projekt postaci Estonii był wzorowany na wyglądzie Himaruyi, chociaż oprócz koloru oczu i włosów. * Na swoim blogu wspominał, że jest fanem South Parku i Happy Three Friends. W niektórych przypadkach przytaczał piosenkę Let's Fighting Love z odcinka Bombowa zabawa z bronią, zamieniając słowa na takie związane z Hetalią (typu "Let's Englanding Love"). * Jest również fanem serii visual novel Higurashi no naku koro ni i Umineko no naku koro ni autorstwa Ryukishi07, z czego adaptacje anime obydwóch gier stworzyło Studio DEEN. * Jego zainteresowania (o których wspominał w swojej biografii na Kitayume) obejmują fotografowanie, architekturę i kolekcjonowanie pocztówek. * Programy, które używa do kolorowania, to Paint Tool SAI i Photoshop CS4 (wcześniej używając Adobe Photoshop Elements 6). Do grafik wektorowych używa również programu Inkscape. * Pozwala na użycie rysunków z jego bloga i strony, włączając w to skanlacje jego prac, dopóki nikt nie bierze z tego żadnych finansowych korzyści, oraz zachęca fanów, aby robili własne oryginalne postacie, fanowskie filmy (MADy) czy cosplaye na podstawie jego twórczości, choć jest przeciwko kopiowaniu i sprzedawaniu płyt CD związanych z Hetalią. Sprzedawanie jakichkolwiek gier, dostępnych do pobrania na jego stronie, jest również zabronione. * Przyznał, że kwestią dyskusyjną jest jego zmysł nadawania imion i nazwisk, dlatego zachęca fanów do nazywania bohaterów nyotalii jakkolwiek tylko chcą. * Po przedstawieniu postaci personifikującej Księstwo Wy, Książę Paul zapostował szkic Himaruyi, dołączając do niego następującą wiadomość: Książę docenia pracę, jaką wykonał znakomity młody artysta, aby przyciągnąć naszą uwagę do jaśniejszej strony spraw międzynarodowych w Axis Powers Hetalia. W wyniku jego pracy przy mandze, dorastające na całym globie pokolenie posiada większą wiedzę na temat historycznych relacji pomiędzy państwami. To szczęśliwe pokolenie powinno mieć gotową już tolerancję na różnice kulturowe, niezbędną dla pokoju na świecie. Hurra dla hetalii! Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Hidekaz Himaruya Kategoria:Grupa Kategoria:Załoga Kategoria:Japońska załoga